Seatbelts are designed to help secure a passenger to a vehicle seat. Modern seatbelts include locking retractors that permit some webbing payout during normal operation of the vehicle but will lock to prevent additional webbing payout in response to a sudden vehicle deceleration. Modern seatbelts sometimes also include a load limiter such as a torsion bar. The load limiter keeps the retractor locked during less severe crashes but will allow a small amount of additional webbing payout during more severe crashes, which reduces the force of the seatbelt on the occupant. For instance, the torsion bar may twist from the force of an occupant pressing against the seatbelt. If the force is high enough, the torsion bar will rotate to allow additional webbing payout and reduce the force applied to the occupant.